13 hours
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: "We can get to Lake Tahoe in 13 hours." and then 3 weeks later. what happens in those missing three weeks.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grey's anatomy

They rode through the night towards Lake Tahoe. The silence surrounded them. The darkness enveloped them. "Are you sure about this?" Jackson whispered taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. She turned towards him.

"Do I like the way it came about? No. I don't like that Matthew and Stephanie got hurt and that does make me want to run, run so far and to hide. I love you though. I love you so much Jackson. I never should have said Yes to Matthew. I know that but he seemed so perfect so stable well you and me we were always messy and chaotic." She bit her lip. "I always loved you though it's always been you from the moment I kissed you in San Francisco."

He wanted to reach out and caress her pale cheek. "I've always loved you April never doubt that. I was scared though. So scared of us of you breaking my heart. So I went to Stephanie because it was easy it was casual and then it got to be serious and I got scared and you were getting married. I couldn't watch you marry him and then Mark's words came back to me and knew what I had to do."

"What words?" she asked.

"He said if you love someone you tell them, even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared it will burn your life to the ground you say it and you say it loud and then you go from there."

Tears prickled at April's eyes as she thought of the lost love of Mark and Lexie and she vowed silently to herself never to let her and Jackson end up there again. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he drove farther into the dark. She thought about where she'd be right now. Probably dancing away the night in the arms of Matthew. She thought of the words Jackson had said to her after she'd jumped out of the car. She still wasn't sure how he knew it was 13 hours to Lake Tahoe but she wasn't going to quibble about it. She let her eyes close and let the exhaustion over take her.

Jackson drove into the night stopping only for gas as he he watched her sleep. So pretty he didn't like this night would end like this. Not with him and April getting married. Stephanie and the others may think he had planned this but he really hadn't. it had been a slow building fire inside of him. Something he had to do. His mother wasn't going to be happy that was for sure but he loved April and nothing could stop that. No matter how much he had tried or she'd tried it was always him and her. He drove into the night the miles taking them farther from Seattle and closer towards their future.

A/N so this story will fill in the missing 3 weeks and then probably have missing moments from after that.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

As Jackson drove into the night watching the miles get smaller until they hit their destination and watching April sleep beside him. Her hair coming out of it's perfect braid her dress starting to wrinkle, her veil askew he couldn't help but smile they were almost there the sun started to crest the pale morning sky and Jackson couldn't believe the path he was taking with this woman beside him.

The hours ticked down as they reached Lake Tahoe at nine that morning. He parked outside the courthouse and gently nudged April. "April." He whispered in the morning light. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. She seemed to have a moment figuring out where she was as she sat up and looked at him. She looked out the window at the courthouse and gasped as she realized where she was and what was going on. "Are you ok?" Jackson asked

"Yeah I'm fine." She wet her lips and looked out again at the courthouse. She took a deep breath her hand on the door handle. "Ready?" she turned to look at him. Fear and love mixing in her eyes.

"More then you can imagine." He said opening his door in tune with hers as they got out of the car and headed up the court steps. Both in wedding clothes. They walked forward and found the registry.

"How may I help you?" a older woman sitting behind a desk asked.

"We'd like a wedding certificate please." April said

"Of course." She handed them the paper work as Jackson went to sit down and filled it out asking April the questions he didn't know before they finally stood up and handed it back to the woman at the desk. "Okay that will be $75." Jackson got out his wallet and handed her the money. She got the license around for them and handed it to Jackson. "Good luck." She smiled.

"Thanks." April blushed, Jackson grabbed her hand and led her outside. The sun was pouring down on them. Her hair shining in it's brilliance and the crisp white paper crinkling in his hand." They walked back to the shiny black car and slide into their seats. She looked at him. He looked at her.

"So where should we get married?' she asked.

"Lets Google it." He winked.

"Of course goggle." She shook her head as she tried to adjust her veil. She watched as he pulled out his phone and googled wedding chapels.

"There is a tiny chapel up head but you have to make an appointment.

"Well do it." She she urged. He smiled down at her as he dialed the number. He waited until someone came on the other line. April listened to him talk and smiled. He closed the phone and turned to her.

"We have four hours until the wedding what do you want to do?"

She bit her lip she knew what she wanted to do but she wasn't sure how he'd take it. "Can we go get me some normal clothes and then look at Wedding dresses? I don't think I can get married in this dress."

"Of course." He smiled gently turning the car towards the area he'd guess stores were at.

A/N next up shopping. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Okay I have a facebook page called April and Jackson 13 hours. This page will be a place to put spoilers about the show and just talk about our fav couple. So go like it if you so choose. Also I have a forum. You have to go to the Grey's forums though to find it for some reason the search engine isn't brining it up. It's called Japril because April Avery sounds awesome. The first topic is will she take his name. So go join the conversation .


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Grey's anatomy

Jackson pulled into the parking lot of a tiny clothing store on a tree lined street. "Okay I'll run in and get you some clothes. You just sit tight." He hopped out of the car and April watched him go. She took a deep breath and leaned back against the seat closing her eyes. She thought of where she'd be right now if she'd went through with the wedding. She'd be on a plane to Hawaii. Sun and Sand and not this gray over cast sky but really she was right where she wanted to be. She wouldn't change sitting in this car for anything.

Jackson was going through racks of clothes. He couldn't believe it. April was sitting in his car. He was going to marry April in only a few short hours. He picked up a pink tank top and a pink t-shirt. he then picked up a pair of jeans and some shoes. He then paid for the clothing items. Ignoring the look he was getting from the cashier. He grabbed the bags and headed out to the car.

"Here you are." He handed her them. As he slide into the car. She quickly looked through the bags and hopped into the back seat.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Changing." She turned around so her back was to him. "Can you unzip me please." He turned to her and his hands shaking slightly unzipped her dress. She quickly shimmed out of it and changed into the street clothes. She smirked when she caught Jackson looking at her through the review window. She got back into the front seat. The wedding dress now a wrinkled mess on the back seat.

"So lets head too a dress shop." Jackson smiled at her driving down the street farther until they came to a bridal solon. He parked and helped her out. They walked into a wall of white.

"Can I help you?" a sales woman asked walking up to them.

"Yes I'm looking for a dress for tonight." April smiled.

"Okay lets get down to it. Sir you can sit there." She pointed to a seat which Jackson promptly took. The sales woman led April to a dressing room where they sat on a set of chairs. "So what are you looking for?' she asked.

"I'm looking for something simple with lace."

"Right okay. I'll be right back." The woman bustled out and April looked around herself this was so different from when she'd brought the dress for her wedding with Matthew she'd been surrounded by family. She'd bought it with her mother and sister on a trip back to Ohio. Her she sat in a shop in Nevada Jackson outside the door. The woman bustled back in with a few dress. Trying them on April quickly discarded on after the other until the last one slipped over her head.

She stared at herself in the mirror. The straps were woven like a braid. The underskirt was satin with an over lay of lace. It was gorgeous. "I'll take it." She breathed. She went to look at the price tag but the sales woman stopped her.

"The gentleman out there said there is no price limit." April blushed at those words. She took the dress off and the woman put it in a garment bag. Carrying to the register.

"Are we ready?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah." April watched wide eyed as the price came up and Jackson didn't even bat an eye as he handed over his credit card. It would take some getting used to realizing her husband had all this money at his disposal. They walked out of the Salon and head back towards the car.

"Lets head to the church. We have an hour but that will give you time to get ready. April nodded as they headed towards the church and their future.

A/N thanks so much for all the reviews. Please go to face book and like my Jackson and April page. April and Jackson 13 hours right now I'm doing a post every hour on questions or observations about Japril so join in.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

A new dress in the back seat. The sun beating down on the car. Driving down the paved roads towards a little church. A marriage license sitting between them. A wedding never thought of never dreamed of. Except it had been. By him many time.

They pulled up in front of the church. It was stone and looked like it came from a tiny hamlet in New England. Very out of place in a town like this but April felt her heart melting. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Ready?" Jackson asked. Looking over at her.

"Yes." April took a deep breath her hand on the door handle. She got out of the car. Grabbing the dress from the back seat. They meet in front of the door. This wasn't how she pictured her wedding. No one was around. But she looked over at Jackson and knew it would be perfect. They walked through the double doors and Met a middle aged woman.

"Avery?" she asked.

"Yes." Jackson nodded feeling his heart beating faster. This was it, it was really happening he was going to marry April.

"Great I see you have a dress." She smiled at April. "Come with me I'll show you where you can change."

April gave Jackson a small smile before following the other woman. April followed her and smiled when she opened a door. "Thanks." April said.

"You're welcome dear and congrats." The woman closed the door behind her and April stood in the room. Staring at herself in the mirror. This wasn't how her wedding to Matthew had started. Then she'd been surrounded by people lots of people and lots of color. She opened the dress bag and taking off her clothes she took the dress out and slipped into it. She looked at herself in the mirror. She loved this dress. More than she loved her first if that was possible. She put her red hair around her shoulders and walked towards the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw the woman standing their again. "Lets get you married." She smiled.

Jackson stood at the Alter. A preacher in front of him. As he waited for April to come walking down the aisle. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. So pretty almost floating towards him. He took her hand as they both turned towards the preacher.

They listened to the words spoken and spoke them back. Jackson smiled at her as he started his vows. "April I met you so many years ago, and if you'd told me then that I'd be standing her now I wouldn't believe you. We've been through ups and downs but I wouldn't change it for it made us who we are." He took the ring he'd purchased well she was dress shopping and placed it on her hand.

She smiled at him. Her perfect groom. "Jackson I always thought you were out of my league. Me April Kepner from nowhere Ohio and Jackson Avery big shot from Boston. I ran because I was scared and I loved because I couldn't help it. You've always been it for me. Forever mine Forever yours we'll make it through life together. She slipped a ring on his finger. As the preacher pronounced them man and wife and they sealed their love with a kiss.

A/N thanks for the reviews next up after they are pronounced man and wife.


End file.
